Addicted
by gayarm-agron
Summary: This is a background story on how Grissom and Sara met back in San Francisco. AU story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI :(

Summery: A background story on how Grissom and Sara met. AU

* * *

_San Francisco __1993._

It was a beautiful day; the birds were singing and the sun was shining high in the sky. Some people were coming and going down the halls while others were outside enjoying the weather. Sara Sidle was on the latter. They did not get many sunny days like that one in San Francisco when winter was still around, so she decided to make the most out of it. She still went to classes and studied, but every time she could, she would go outside to breath in some fresh air.

It was during lunch break that she noticed him. He was tall with dark curly hair, casual clothes and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. '_I wonder why I haven't seen him before. Maybe he is new or visiting someone. I bet he has a girlfriend. Guy like that, I would never let him go._' Sara thought to herself while looking at this man. Lost in thoughts she did not realize he was coming her way until his shadow covered her.

"I'm sorry, could you tell me which way the dean's office is?" his bright blue eyes shining with the sun above.

"Sure, enter the building and it's down the hall to your left." Sara explained trying so hard not to look into his eyes or she would melt right there.

"Thank you very much." he was about to leave when he turned around "By the way, I'm Gil Grissom." extending his hand to her.

"Sara Sidle, pleasure to meet you." She replied with a small smile. His hand was strong but delicate at the same time.

"The pleasure is all mine. Believe me." with that he walked away.

Once inside the building Grissom let out a breath he did not know he had been holding. '_My God, I've never been so nervous in my entire life! That woman was so beautiful, I hope she's not in my class or I'll have concentration problems…Sara Sidle._" He exhaled one more time and headed to the dean's office. Grissom came out of the room an hour later with a key to his office, the classroom number and a list of students.

The following day Sara headed to the auditorium for a new class. During that week, there was an entomology seminar and Sara decided to take it. Not because she liked bugs, cause she really did not, but it would look good on her CV for the San Francisco Crime Lab.

Sara arrived fifteen minutes before class to get a sit in the front row but while entering the room she had to stop dead in her tracks. Down there in the podium was Gil Grissom, she had seen the man only twice and each time he astounded her. She made her way to where he was to greet him.

"Hello Mr. Grissom." She said extending her hand.

"Good morning Miss Sidle." They shook hands "You know, there's no need for the Mr. part. Grissom is just fine." He continued with a small smile.

"Well, in that case you can call me Sara. All of my teacher call me like that." She replied with a similar smile.

"Ok Sara, why are you here so early?" Somehow, Grissom could not take his eyes away from this young woman and it was very dangerous.

"I wanted to get a good sit in the front row. I'm really interested in the seminar." She lied '_Actually it's not a lie; I am interested in it, just for other purposes._'

"You are?" Grissom seem surprised by that. '_Here she is, a smart beautiful woman interested in insects. I can die a happy man._'

"You look surprised. Were you expecting another answer?" '_God, he looks so cute when he is surprised!_' Sara thought smiling to herself.

"As a matter of fact I was. Most of the people who assist this course come because of their job. I'm glad that at least someone is interested in these little guys." The smile on his face was what did her. Ready to tell him that her reason to be there was also for work she stopped, not wanting to take his happiness away.

"Their loss is my win." Sara replied with a smile. They were so wrapped up in their conversation that they did not notice that the auditorium beginning to fill "I better go get a seat." She added and walked to a desk.

By the end of the lecture a hundred desperate women, who faked interest in the subject just to get a date with the new hot teacher, surrounded Gil Grissom. Half an hour later, after realizing that they were not going to get what they were looking for, the women began to depart slowly. Grissom scanned the room one last time checking to see if no one else was there, but was impressed when his eyes rested on Sara Sidle, still on her desk waiting for him.

"Do you need something Miss… uh Sara?" he asked while packing his stuff.

"I uh had some questions if you are not too busy," Sara said trying to hide her nervousness.

"I'm not. How much time do you have?" Grissom was very excited to talk to her. Previously in the park, when they had shook hands, he felt a kind of electricity ran through him. There was something special about this woman and he wanted to find out.

"Uh…about an hour until next period" Sara replied while looking down at her watch.

"Great. How about we talk during coffee? I haven't had breakfast yet." He asked while closing his briefcase.

"Sure, I could use something to eat too." With a nod of his headed, they headed out. She noticed him put his hand on the small of her back and then dropped it when they reached the hallway.

TBC

* * *

So, what do you think?? Do you like it?? Plz review and let me know so I can update ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I'm glad you like the story:) Thanks for reading:)

* * *

They went to a starbucks across the university, which due to the time was full of people but they managed to found a seat. They took their time to read the menu and think. 'Is this really happening? Probably it means nothing to him, just another chat with a student; but if that was the case then he would have invited those other beautiful girls as well. Or maybe I'm reading too much between the lines…I'll better go with the flow.' Meanwhile on the other side of the table Gil Grissom was deep in his thoughts too. 'Does this mean something? Well, she did wait for me after class and asked to talk to me. I just can't stop thinking about her, not even after a cold shower. She probably has a boyfriend anyway.'

The spend five minutes in silence until a waitress took their orders. "So, what did you want to ask me?" Grissom questioned.

"Well, my question isn't actually about entomology but more about forensics." Sara explained.

"Ok…what do you want to know?" Grissom asked a little bit curious.

"How did you know it was what you wanted to do instead of, I don't know, teaching?" Sara inquired.

"When I was a kid I used to go the beach to look for dead animals to analyze. Then when I started to study entomology I wanted to be a teacher and spread my knowledge. Eventually I realized I could mix both passions, so I became a corner in LA while I studied forensics. You would be amazed to know there aren't too many entomologists that work for crime labs." It was when Grissom finished his story that their food came.

"So, your advice is to become an entomologist and work for a crime lab??" Sara teased him as she sipped her coffee.

"Haha as much as I would enjoy that, no. What I'm saying is that you have to study what you like, what you feel passion for." He took a bite of his toast. "What are you studying right now?"

"I'm studying physics, but lately I've realized that I'm more attracted to forensics." Sara told him as she ate her pancake. "I was thinking about applying for a post at the San Francisco Crime Lab."

"You should check it out, it will help you choose. And you look like a woman capable to do that." Grissom said the last part in a more low voice.

When Sara heard it she turned red "Thanks." Her voice was as low as his.

They finished their breakfast and run out of there. Sara still had half an hour to her class so they decided to take a walk around the campus.

"So, you are staying here for a week?" Sara said out of nowhere.

"Yes, my talk was only scheduled for a week. Then I have to get back to the lab." Grissom explained with a little sadness in his voice.

"That's a shame. You won't get to see much of the city." She replied with an idea already on her mind "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't I give you a city tour? When do you leave?"

"I leave on Sunday afternoon. When could I take this tour?" Grissom fully interested in her proposal.

"Well, I was thinking we could take the tour on Friday after class and then you have Saturday to rest." Sara offered with hope in her voice.

"I think that's a great idea! I can't wait for Friday." He said with the biggest smile she had ever seen.

"Me neither!" Sara added with a smile that made Grissom's heart skip a beat and other parts of his body come alive.

A few minutes later they were back at the building and Grissom asked Sara to go to his office.

"Here" he wrote something on a piece of paper "if you want to contact me about Friday or anything."

There on the piece of paper were his cell phone number, email, hotel and room number. "Thank you. I'll give you mine. Wait a sec." Sara did the same and gave it to him.

As Sara walked down the hall to her class she thought to herself 'Ok, this has to mean something. He gave me all of his numbers and ways to contact him. Now all I need to do is find out if he has feelings for me as well.' All the way not knowing that another person was watching her go and thinking the same thing.

TBC

* * *

Plz leave you review :) There will be much more GSR in chapters to come. This is just a warm up. If you want more review:) 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I so love them together!!! I love GSR:)

* * *

That night Sara laid on her bed thinking about Grissom. 'Should I call him? Maybe it's too soon, maybe he's sleeping. Plus, what am I going to say? Hi, this is Sara. I was just thinking about you and decided to call you. Nah…that would be too obvious! I'll wait one more day. If tomorrow he gives me any hint that he's into me then I'll call him.'

Meanwhile Grissom was in his room doing the opposite thing, trying not to think of Sara. 'I can't do this; I'll look like a pervert to myself! Although it will be the most relieving experience I can't do it.' he was lying on his bed in his boxes and a hard on inside of them. He knew that the moment his hand touched it he would be lost in pure excitement. 'But, maybe it will help. Maybe tonight I will be able to sleep instead of trying not to think about her when all I actually do is that.'

The next morning Sara went to the auditorium half an hour before the lecture. She couldn't wait to see him again and apparently he couldn't either cause he was there reading a book with two cup of coffee on his desk. His head shot up when he heard her footsteps get near and a smiled formed on his face.

"Good morning Miss Sidle" Grissom said as he got up.

"Good morning to you too Dr. Grissom" Sara replied with a smile of her own.

"I see you are here early, as I supposed you would be, so I took the liberty of buying you a cup of coffee." Ha handed her the coffee.

"Thanks I really need this. My coffee machine is broken." Sara said as she took it and left her bag on a desk.

"So…why do you come so early?" Grissom asked as he leaned against the desk.

"I don't want to be late and I want to find a good seat. And if I'm not wrong I told you this the other day." She gave a chuckle at that.

"Yes, you did. But that day you came fifteen minutes before class and today half an hour. And it's not that I'm complaining, because I like talking to you. It's just…curiosity." Grissom explained.

That made Sara smile even bigger and with a barely audible voice she said "I like talking to you too."

The lecture came and went and before they even knew it they were drinking coffee at the starbucks again, only this time Sara had two hours to spear until her next class. So after that they went to the city centre to kill the time and look at some windows. As they were walking Grissom took a hold of Sara's hand and gave a little squeeze to it. Sara smiled softly to herself. They had seen every window and there were still thirty minutes left on the clock so Grissom suggested they returned to the collage. When they got there most of the students were in their respective classes and Sara still had ten minutes, so they went to Grissom's office.

Once the door closed Grissom turned around to look into Sara's eyes "So, what class do you have now?" he was really nervous.

"Uh…biology I think." Sara answered trying to focus on her timetable and not his amazing blue eyes.

"Oh…cool. Interesting subject." Who was he kidding? He wasn't nervous, he was terrified.

"Sara" "Grissom" Both said at the same time.

"You go first" he said.

"Mmm….ok. I just wanted to tell you that I had a great time today. Mostly because of the company." Sara's face started to turn red and she diverted her eyes to the floor.

"I uh…I was going to say the same. I had a great time today and yesterday. I enjoy spending time with you." When lifted her eyes she saw that he had moved and was now in front of her with little inches to spear between their faces.

"Likewise" she said and moved her head so their lips could touch, but just as they were about to the bell rang and both of them jumped apart.

Grissom's face was like a tomato when he spoke "Well, I guess I'll see you around then."

She gave him a small smile "Yeah, see you around." And with that she walked out to her classroom. 'Uhhh…I can't believe we almost kissed! That is more than I had anticipated but not unwelcome. Today was such a great day! Tonight I'm definitely calling him!'

'That just won me nother cold shower for tonight, but I don't regret a single moment of it' Grissom smiled to himself as he tried to calm his arousal to head for his next lecture.

TBC

* * *

So????? We are getting there see??? Plz leave me your review and tell me what you think so far:) Reviews more chapters ;) 


	4. Chapter 4

That night Sara paced her room so much that the floor was about to become a big hole. She held the phone in one hand and the paper Grissom had given her in the other. 'It's still early so he must be up, but what am I going to say? Mmm…I'll think of something.' She dialed his cell phone number, it rang and rang until his voicemail activated so she hanged up. 'Maybe he's sleeping, or he went out, or he just doesn't want to talk to me.'

Grissom was taking a shower, a cold one, when his phone started to ring. 'It's probably Catherine to know when I'm coming back. Well, she'll just have to wait.' He got out of the shower half an hour later, the cold water had done nothing to help his hard cock so he had to take the problem in his own hands. He put on his PJs and lay in bed as he checked his phone. At first he didn't recognize the number, so he grabbed the paper that Sara had given him in hope that it was her. He paralyzed when he saw the numbers matched. Without thinking about the hour he dialed her number and his heart fluttered when he heard her voice at the other end.

"Hello?" her sleepy voice pretty much told him everything.

"You were sleeping! I'm so sorry, I'll talk to you tomorrow." She heard him and the sleepiness went away.

"No wait, don't hang up. You didn't wake me; I'm just a little bit tired. That's all." He sighted with relief.

"I saw your number on my phone. I couldn't get to it cause I was in the shower, sorry." 'Is it a coincidence that I was thinking about you at the same time you called me?' He was not about to tell her that.

"It's ok; I thought you might be sleeping so I hang up when I got your answering machine." A smile grew on her face now that she knew he wasn't avoiding her.

"Oh, ok. So…were you calling for something in particular?" he wished she wasn't cause he really wanted to just talk with her.

"Actually I called because I wanted to talk with you. If you are not busy, of course." Her hands were sweating and she oukdn0t be still.

"No, I'm not. I was about to call you. I wanted to talk with you too." He said the last part really low and she could imagine his face all red.

After a moment in silence Grissom began to talk "You know, if the bell hadn't rang I would've kiss you."

Sara froze the moment she heard him, this had to be a dream. "I would've kissed you too. I uh…I cursed all the way to my classroom."

His smile was getting bigger. "I had to wait a few minutes before going to my lecture, because I still felt a little dazed. But I plan on finishing what we started."

"I would expect nothing less" she smiled at him even though he couldn't see her.

"So, how about instead of our everyday coffee I take you out to dinner tomorrow?" Grissom didn't know were that had come from but he was very anxious to hear her answer.

"I uh…I would love to! You uh, you want me to meet you there…" she was so nervous that she had started rambling.

"Sara, stop rambling. I was thinking about going to your house to pick you up, like a date and then go to the restaurant."

"You wanna date me? Are you sure? I mean, you are a professor and I thought that was against the rules." 'What if he realizes I'm right? Why did I have to open my stupid mouth?'

"Yes I wanna date you and yes I'm sure. And as to the collage rules, I'm only here for one week so I'm not a regular professor. As long as no one knows and tells the dean we are more the fine. Plus, I don't think anything would stop me from seeing you. I see your smile every night when I close my eyes." Grissom's eyes widened when he realized what he had just said. He had been thinking about her out loud without remembering the phone on his ear.

"You think about me when you go to sleep?" Sara sounded startled.

"Yeah…every night since I met you." this was really awkward.

"Good. I though it was just me. I can't seem to get you out of my head. I wanted to call you yesterday but I wasn't sure if you felt the same way I do." She was too happy to care about what she said.

"I think I feel the same way and maybe more. I don't usually open up to people like this, but you are different. I know I have to leave this Sunday and it will break both of our hearts, but we need to live the present first." He was so sad that he had to go back to Vegas…

"You are right. So what tine do you want to come to pick me up?" this was one of the few moments she would never forget.

TBC

* * *

You know what to do ;) Let me know what you think! I know I'm making you wait but I promise you that if you review, the next chapter will have a little surprise! And you know I keep my promises :) So, review!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: As promised I pt the surprise in the chapter! Now is up to you to find it ;) Thanks for reading the story!!!

* * *

The next morning Sara went to the classroom half an hour earlier to have more time with the man of her dreams. As she was walking down the stairs she could hear Grissom talking on the phone with someone.

"Yes Catherine I'm taking care of my self. No, I'm not thinking about work. Yes, I'm coming back on Sunday." By then Sara was at the bottom of the stairs looking at Grissom's back with a frown and wondering who the hell Catherine was. "Did you feed Marlin? ...Catherine you promised! If he's dead when I get home you'll be in big trouble. Believe me! … He's not just a spider, he's my friend. Ok, I have to go. See you on Monday Cat."

He turned around and saw Sara looking at him with a strange look on her face. "I'm sorry Sara, I didn't hear you come in. I've been avoiding this conversation for too long." He motioned at the phone in his hand.

"It's ok. I haven't been here for long." She smiled at him and her eyes fell on the two cups on his desk "I thought you said that we would have coffee today." Now she was confused. 'What if he changed his mind?'

"Well, I didn't say that we couldn't have coffee. I just implied that we wouldn't be going out for coffee." Grissom explained as he handed her one of the cups.

"Thanks, I really need this." she sighted as she took a sip.

"The machine is still broken?" she gave him a nod and resumed the drinking.

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Sara thinking to herself 'Should I ask him? I really don't have the right we aren't dating or anything, yet. Maybe she's just a friend, or not.' Grissom could see that Sara was in deep thoughts and he was wondering if they were about him.

"Penny for your thoughts." Sara's face turned a bright shade of red. It was now or never.

"I was just wondering who the person you were talking to was…" he realized that she might be thinking some other thing so he rushed to clear the mess in her head.

"Oh, Catherine is just a friend. She works with me in the crime lab back in Vegas. She was checking up on me and making sure I was resting and I was reminding her to feed my pets." He finished with a sly smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know I don't have the right to question you about whom you talk to, I mean we barely know each other and …" she was stopped when he put his hand on her arm. His single touch made her skin burn.

"It's ok; I would've made the same if I saw you talking to any other guy." Silence overtook them again as people began to fill the room.

When his lecture was over Grissom was, again, invaded by a lot of women asking him out and of course, he said no making all the females huff and leave defeated. And once again, Sara was waiting to talk to him.

"Miss Sidle, what do I owe the pleasure?" he received a glare for the teasing.

"I just wanted to make sure I had the right hour for tonight." She stated with a small smile.

"If I'm not wrong I'll pick you up at seven. Is that ok with you?" Grissom asked while moving to stand if front of her.

There only a few inches between them and the only word Sara could let out was "Yes".

At her answer Grissom leaned in and gave her a peck on the check. When he leaned back Sara still had her eyes closed, she licked her lips and opened them.

"Ok, I better get going. See you tonight." She spun around and began to climb the stairs.

"I can't wait." And it was true, he couldn't. That night after he had hanged up with Sara he hadn't been able to sleep because of the excitement so in that moment he planed the whole evening.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nine hours later Sara stood in her bathroom making her hair and putting on some make up 'This is it. In less than an hour I'm going to be on a date with Gil Grissom! This has to be a dream, the best dream I've ever had. I wish he didn't have to go this Sunday.'

Ten minutes to seven her doorbell rang and Sara rushed to the door. She looked out of the peephole, took a deep breath and opened it. Her mouth went dry when she saw him. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with two buttons opened, which made his eyes stand out, and black slacks.

"Hi" she managed to say and opened the door wider. Grissom stepped inside without a word because of the shock he was in.

'My god! That dress fits her great, the way it hugs all her curves and those high heels that make her long legs seem larger. She looks so…' "Gorgeous" it came out of his mouth without him even noticing.

"Uh…What?" Of course she knew he was talking about her but Sara wanted to enjoy the moment.

Grissom shook his head as if regrouping his thoughts and said "You look gorgeous and much more. You are beautiful." His eyes shining as he looked into hers.

"Thanks." Sara pressed her lips together to avoid the huge grin that was making its way to her mouth.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, let me go get my purse." Sara disappeared and came back.

When she was in front of him, Grissom moved one of the hands he had on his back and gave her a single red rose. "I hope you like roses."

"I love them. Thank you." she gave him a peck on the cheek and made her way to put the flower on a vase. Once she was done Grissom enter winded his arm with hers and lead her to the car.

He took her to one of San Francisco more elegant restaurants. The lights were dimmed and there were two candles in every table, soft music could be heard in the distance as well as laughter and the clink of glasses. When the waiter appeared Grissom ordered a stake with barbecue sauce and fries while Sara opted for chicken with salad, they agreed to drink red wine. As the evening developed they chatted with more easiness; they talked about work, entomology, physics, the weather and their life. When they were done Grissom paid the check and they left for a walk. As they were walking the weather got cooler so Grissom dropped his jacked on her shoulder and then grabbed her hand. They made their way back to the car, when they were inside Sara asked him if he wanted to go to her house for some coffee and he eagerly agreed. All the way to her house their sexual tension increased as well as the want for each other.

Sara opened the front door and lead Grissom inside. As she made the coffee he wondered around looking at the pictures on the wall and the books spread across the desk. Suddenly Sara appeared beside him with a cup of coffee in hand which he gratefully took. They sat on the couch, both of the deep in thought until Grissom spoke up.

"Sara tonight was great. I had a really good time and the company couldn't have been any better." He put the coffee on the table in front of him.

"I had a great time too. The dinner was so good and the company even better." She smiled his way.

Grissom grabbed Sara's free hand and looked into her eyes "Sara, I have to tell you something. I like you, a lot. Most women wouldn't be interested in a man that is crazy about bugs and deals with death, but you are different. From the first moment I saw you I knew it, I knew that you would always be on my mind no matter what. That's why today I called the airline and changed my flight for Wednesday next week." Sara's eyes were beginning to shine with fresh tears. "The other day I really wanted to kiss you, I still do…"

Sara spoke up through the lump in her throat "Then what are you waiting for?" a small laugh escaped her.

Grissom smiled and closed the gap between them. As soon as their lips tough millions of emotions ran through them but only were the strongest: want, need and love. Sara opened her mouth to deepened the kiss and Grissom's hands flue to her waist and hair while her own hands remained in the back of his neck playing with the curls. When the need for air came both pulled apart with their eyes still closed, but when they opened them they saw the need for each other.

Sara stood up and extended her hand to Grissom, when he was standing in front of her she pressed herself against him and whispered to his ear the three words that Grissom needed to move forward "I need you."

TBC

* * *

Soooooooooooo? What do you think??? Do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!!!!Btw, did you find the surprise? If you did tell me what you think it is ;) Want more? Plz review and I'll update :D 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, but I've been a little down and wasn't on the mood for fluff xD I hope you like this chapter! Things are heating up between Grissom and Sara ;)

* * *

A pair of eyes opened just to be closed again. There was too much light in the room, the sun was filtering through the window. The pair of eyes opened again and tried to adjust to the light, the room was different, and there were clothes everywhere. Next to him laid a body, a warm female body to be exact, he had his arms around that body and his head was on the crook of her neck. He inhaled deeply and smiled, it was her scent, vanilla mixed with lavender. Under his hands laid her soft skin and sprawled across his face her ever so smooth and beautiful hair. The smell of their lovemaking still lingered in the air of the room and his mind went back to what had happened that night.

_After Sara had sa__id those words to him they had gone to the bedroom and there they had begun to kiss with all the passion they could master. Then he had stripped her and laid thousands of kisses all over her, making love to her body without even entering her. In return she did the same to him and when she reached his hardness Sara didn't hesitate a minute before taking all of him in her mouth, in that moment Grissom's mind went to never land and then back. He was getting closer to the release and Sara could sense it so she stopped and sat on top of him. In less than a minute Grissom has entered her and it was the most amazing thing that could happened to both of them, they had never felt so filled in their entire life._

Sara began to stir and turned around to fins Grissom looking at her. A small smiled appeared on her face.

"I was hoping it hadn't been a dream." She put her arms around his middle part.

"I thought it was until I smelled your perfume and felt you under my arms." He leaned and kissed her. "Good Morning"

"Mmm…it certainly is. What time is it anyway?" Sara asked as she nibbled his neck.

"Let uh me uh see …you are making this hard." Grissom said as he pressed against Sara to see the clock.

"Yeah, I can feel it." she said with a sly smile and rubbed against him while kissing her way down his chest.

"Oh my god, that feels so good. Honey you gotta stop or we won't make it to class." Grissom lay on his back to give Sara more access.

'He called me honey! That is big! I think I'm falling even more for him.' "This is the first time I don't give a damn about class!" she moved up again and gave him a mind blowing kiss that left them gasping for air.

"I could stay all morning like this too, but I think it will be suspicious if the teacher and student don't go to class the same day. Plus today is my city tour, remember?" Grissom couldn't control himself as his hands wander to her ass and clenched it.

"You know if really want to make it to the lecture you should focus in showering not sleeping with me again." She pecked him and then headed to the bathroom closely followed by Grissom.

Once dressed they stopped by Grissom's hotel so he could change his clothes, which led to another heated make out session, and then went to the starbucks to acquire their breakfast. Before going to the auditorium Grissom went to his office to get his briefcase and dragged Sara along with him. When they were inside he locked the door, pushed Sara against it and began to kiss her.

"I can't seem to stay away from you Sara. Every time I look at you I want to hold you and never let go." He was looking into her eyes and saw the love in them 'Maybe I'm just imagining this. Or maybe I'm falling in love with her.'

"I know what you mean, when I look into your eyes I feel like something is pulling me to you and I don't wanna fight it." 'I think I'm falling in love with you'.

Grissom gave her one last kiss and then checked him watch "We have fifteen minutes before the lecture, we should get going." He let go of her and retrieved his case. "By the way, what time are we having that city tour?"

"Well, we both leave at three so how about I pick you up by four?" she responded as she opened the door.

"Good, that way we have the night free and I can show you just how much I enjoyed the tour." He closed the door behind them and they headed to the other room.

Sara was really excited about that afternoon the weather was great so they would be able to visit most of the sightseeing places. It was already three and she was walking home when she spotted a few clouds in the sky, still part of her thought it wasn't going to rain. She was wrong, as soon as she stepped into her house the sky opened and the rain began to fall.

As promised Sara was knocking on his door at four pm. He opened the door with a big smile on his face and moved to let her in.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but I don't think we'll…" Sara's words died as she looked around. There were candles everywhere, some lightened and some not. She turned to Grissom who was holding a rose in his hand.

"I knew you were going to cancel because of the weather so I took the liberty to set this up and have a romantic afternoon and evening with you, since we don't have class tomorrow." She took the rose from him and gave him her 100-watt smile.

"Ok, this really has to be a dream. Nobody has ever done something like this for me before. Thank you so much!" Sara put her hands in each side of his face and kissed him slowly to savor the moment. Grissom put his arms around her waist and one hand made its way to her backside.

"Ouch! Why did you do that for?" Sara asked while rubbing her butt.

"You know how they say you have to pinch yourself to know if it's a dream or not? I guess now you know this is not a dream." He smiled and lifted her while heading to the bed.

TBC

* * *

Ok, soo??? Do you like the chapter??? There's a lot of fluff here :) Leave you review and tell me what you think of the chapter so I can update :) 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm so sorry I'm posting this late but I've been very busy over the week and I wante to write a good chapter :) Enjoy. I don't own the song in this chapter.

* * *

The night seemed to last forever, they ordered room service for dinner and then went back to the action

The night seemed to last forever, they ordered room service for dinner and then went back to the action. The following day they woke up to find the sun shining in the sky, they showered, went for some breakfast and then took that city tour that Sara had promised.

Their first stop was in the main street; although they had all ready been there it was part of the tour. Next they hit every museum in town, whether it was about history, art, and bugs, whatever it was they entered. After all of that they were exhausted but that didn't keep them from having another fiery night. On Sunday Sara took him to most of the sightseeing places in San Francisco, it was in one of them that they had a photo of them taken with the bridge in the background. They headed to a photo shop and asked for two copies.

They made the best of the two days that they had left, even though it wasn't much cause Sara still had classes. Tuesday night Grissom took Sara to the most elegant restaurant in San Francisco.

"God, this is great Gil. You didn't have to though." Sara said once they were seated.

"Of course I did. You are the best thing that has happened to me." His eyes were sparkling and his words were said with so much love.

Sara put her hand on his and gave it a little squeeze. They went to her house after that to have some coffee, now that Grissom had foxed the machine. That night he made love to her with all the passion he had saved up. They didn't use protection; they wanted to feel each other to save the tastes and the shapes in their minds for the next time. They didn't go to sleep immediately; instead they lay in each other's arms enjoying being together.

There were so many things that Grissom wanted to tell her before he left, how special she was to him, the way she lightened a room when she entered, how his heart jumped out of his chest when their lips touched. When he sensed she had fallen asleep Grissom whispered softly in Sara's ear.

"I love you so much. I always will." He gave her a little kiss and sleep soon found him.

A smile formed on Sara's face. 'Maybe I wasn't that wrong, he really is in love with me. This will only make everything harder. I love him so much." She sighted and went back to sleep. The next morning they made love again before Sara went to class. She didn0t want to go to the airport and he understood he felt the same way. They didn't say goodbye, the word just didn't apply to the situation.

"Promise you will call once you get there. I want to know you got there safe." Sara said hugging him life her life depended on him and actually it did.

"I will, I promise. I'll do anything to hear your voice again." He felt the wetness on his neck and held her tighter.

A few minutes later Sara walked out the door and was heading to the collage building when she remembered something. She quickly fished her phone and dialed Grissom's number.

"Miss me already?" she could hear the laughter in his voice.

"As a matter of fact yes, I miss you a lot" Sara sighted.

"I miss you too, but that's not why you're calling right?" he said in a more serious tone, she sensed his worry.

"No. I forgot to tell you something and I wanted to say it before you left. I mean, what if I never get the chance to see you again or to tell you this. Or what if…" she was so nervous, what if this was a mistake?

"Honey, you're rambling and I'll miss that a lot." He truly meant it; it was one of the things he loved about her.

"I…I love you" a tear made its way down Sara's cheek. "I love to wake up next to you, I love the way your eyes sparkle when you talk about bugs or anything that you like, I love the way you make love to me. I love you." a few more tears made its way down her face and she held her breath in case she didn't hear his reply. But all she got was silence. "Gil?"

A hand touched her shoulder and she turned around to find him there with his eyes shining the way they did every time he looked at her. "How did you get here so fast?"

"When you said those amazing three words I knew I had to see you." he whipped the tears from her face, putting his hands on each side he gave Sara a kiss full of love and hope. "I love you so much. Every time I look at you my heart skips a beat and even these words don't seem enough to express my feelings for you. I may have to go now, but you'll always be on my mind and heart. I'll call everyday, I'll come visit. I'll do anything to see you again."

During his speech Sara had begun to cry again, when he finished she regained her voice "I still can't believe you're gonna miss my rambling." they chuckled and Grissom scooped her up in his arms. Sara started to kiss his neck making her way to his ear "I love you."

The way she said those words sent shocks of desire through Grissom's body, he could feel his own tears falling "I love you too." He kissed her hard in the mouth and they made their way back to her apartment.

* * *

He had been gone for a week but it felt like a month. She missed their talks about bugs or forensics, his warm body next to hers, his smile and his blue eyes. She would have gone crazy if it weren't for the phone calls; they spent hours talking about work, collage, how much they missed each other and occasionally having phone sex which made the desire and need grow more and more.

Grissom's feelings weren't much different, he longed for the phone calls, to listen to her voice, to know that she was ok… to know that she still loved him. At night when he closed his eyes images of Sara flashed through his mind; when she lay naked in his hotel room bed, when they made love for the first time, the first time they met in the campus. He had to see her or he would kill someone. When he had arrived to Vegas Catherine had questioned him about the change of flights and it had made him think of Sara.

One day he had called her but nobody answered and he started to panic. It was crazy to act like that because she hadn't picked up, but a day without her voice was like an empty day. He calmed down a little when he received an email from her apologizing for not answering. 'By the way, the other day I was listening to this song and it made me think of you!' the minute he read the name of the song he searched for it on the internet and listened to it.

_Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one  
_

_  
I see you through the smoky air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that  
_

_  
I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you  
_

_  
Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all  
_

_  
Slowly now we begin to move  
every breath I'm deeper into you  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
if you read my mind, you'll see  
_

_  
I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
You'll feel it in my kiss because  
I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
Its all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
__I'm crazy for you,  
crazy for you  
crazy for you  
crazy for you  
_

_  
its all brand new, __I'm crazy for you  
and you know its true, I'm crazy, crazy for you  
its all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
and you know its true, yeah, I'm crazy for you  
Crazy for you baby  
I'm crazy for you_

As soon as the music stopped he bought a ticket to San Francisco for the following weekend.

TBC

* * *

Soooo?? What do you think?? Do you like the song?? Please leave a review and I'll update soon!! :D Love you all


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time but collage is crazy! I hope you like the chapter :D Love you all and thanks for reading :D Btw, I'm sooo happy CSI is back!! I love the phone call from Sara to Griss at the end of the eppy xD

* * *

Another week passed, Grissom had been able to get a flight for the following weekend, so that made two weeks apart. She was everywhere, whenever he closed his eyes she was there, in his apartment, in his bed, in the lab working beside him. He couldn't wait to be there and hold her tight, kiss every inch of her body and show her how much he still loved her. He hadn't felt like that in a long time, in love, last time it had been in high school. She was a cheerleader but with an amazing brain and personality, and he…he was a geek with glasses and a fascination with bugs. Grissom never told anyone, not even the girl herself, but she was his first love. And now he was in love again, after such a long time, and he was acting on it. He didn't mention he was going, neither in the mails or phone calls; he wanted it to be a surprise.

He took that Friday off so he could prepare everything and get to San Francisco before Sara's shift started. Of course Catherine was the first to question him about his Friday and weekend off; normally he would those days or take some paperwork home but not this time.

"So, who's the lucky lady Gil?" she took a seat in front of him.

"There's no lucky lady Catherine. Can't I have a weekend to rest at my house? Alone?" not even his pet tarantula believed that lie.

"You seriously want me to believe that you are going to spend the entire weekend in that house alone?" at his nod Catherine continued "Well, I don't. You have been awfully happy this last week which makes me think that there is someone in your life." '_Come on bugman, give me something!'_

"I haven't been happy, it's just that we were able to solve all the cases in record time and it gives more reputation to the lab and that makes me feel good." Deciding to change the subject he added "I want to make this the best lab in the country."

"Well, unfortunately that's not up to us. The grate Conrad Ecklie is in charge of the lab and I still can't believe how he gave you the weekend off, I mean you don't get along."

"He had to or I was going to talk to the sheriff." Grissom smiled and got up "come on, Jim has assignments for us." '_Only three more days and I'll be with the love of my life!' _he smiled to himself and kept on walking.

Friday came fast and he was more than ready to leave, after checking all his pets were fed and Brass was gonna go there to verify they were still alive Grissom headed to the airport. He took an early flight to be in San Francisco by the time Sara got out of work. She had been accepted in the S.F. Crime Lab after Grissom had left and was working night shift as well and personally Grissom couldn't be more proud of her.

By noon the plane had arrived and Grissom was trying to catch a taxi to Sara's house, which he finally got half an hour later. As the cab was stopping in front of the house Grissom saw Sara walking in with another man '_Surely it must be a co-worker, she would never do something like that to me. Right? Oh, what am I saying? Of course she wouldn't do something like that! She loves me.' _He paid the taxi and went to knock on Sara's door, nothing. He knocked again, nothing. By the third he heard someone on the other side.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Sara? Is me Gil, I uh…is everything ok? Can I come in?" Grissom didn't know what to think of it.

"Gil? What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" there was something in her voice, tension.

"I wanted to give you a surprise. Why are we talking through the door anyway? I want to see you…I need to see you. I've missed you so much Sara, please let me in." '_Something's not right here; she would've let me in right away…'_

"I whish I could" _'shut up bitch' _"Look, why don't you come later? I have a lot of work to do."

Grissom heard the other person talking and knew he shouldn't leave Sara alone, something really bad was happening in there "Sara, sweetheart, I'm gonna go stay in a motel. Call me when you're done, ok?" _'Yeah, like I'm gonna leave her alone with a psycho! I love her too much to lose her." _He could hear the tears through the door and it broke his heart, this wasn't his idea for the weekend but he was glad to be there, cause now he could help Sara. He didn't want to think what would happen if he wasn't there.

"Ok…sniff…Gil…sniff…I love you." he didn't think his heart could break anymore, but it did and that gave him all the strength he needed to open her apartment's door. There was a man sitting on the couch pointing his gun at Sara, he wore black clothes and gloves, when he noticed Grissom the man sat up and reached for Sara. He grabbed her by the waist and pressed the gun to her head.

"Didn't your mother teach you to knock before entering a room? Plus, I though she told you to go, we were about to have a really good time. Isn't that right sugar?" the man pressed the gun harder and Sara nodded through the tears. "So if you can just leave, that would be great." There was a wicked grin on his face.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. She's coming with me or I'll call the police. Which way do you want it?" _'This guy really thinks I'm gonna leave because he asks me so? Moron.'_

"How about you don't call the police, you leave this apartment and no one gets hurt! I'm the one loaded here, you can't fight me dude!" Grissom was frozen, this man was right there was nothing he could do but watch Sara suffer "Now get the fuck out of here!"

"Sure, but I have one question before I leave. How do you know I have nothing on me? I could have my gun on my back or a penknife…" Grissom made a move to get his weapon and suddenly the man was pointing the gun at him.

"Don't you fucking move or you'll never see her again!" Sara realized that the man was no longer pointing at her and an idea came to her mind. '_God, I hope this turns out the way I want it or someone is not gonna live.'_

TBC

* * *

Soooooo?? Plz review and let me know what you think, that way I'll update sooner cause I already got next chapter writen! ;D If I were you I would! I wanted a cliffhanger xD


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter :) I wanted to wait but it's not fair to leave you with a cliffhanger like the one in chapter 8 xD Love you all and thanks for reading!

* * *

Grissom wished someone would walk past the apartment and see the situation and call the police or at least scare the man in front of him with his hands on Sara. If only he had brought his gun or a knife, the truth was he didn't have a thing on him. He shifted his attention to the woman he loved, he though she would still be crying or worried but instead he saw determination on her face and new she had come up with a plan.

Meanwhile Sara was thinking about how to get her knife out of the back pocket of her pants. When she had entered the house the man told her to leave her gun and work thing in another room so she wouldn't be able to reach for them, but she never left her knife.

She looked up to see Grissom looking at her and stared into his eyes, after a few seconds she knew he got the message. Luckily the apartment door was still open so if anything went wrong, which Sara didn't think, they could dash out.

It all happened too fast, shots were heard, cries of pain and then silence. Half an hour later Grissom was being questioned by a police officer while Sara was being checked by EMTs.

"So, Dr. Grissom, can you tell me what happened in there?" note pad and pen in hand.

"Well, I was getting out of my cab when I saw Sara going into her house with this man. At first I though it was a co-worker so I went and knocked on her door, after a few minutes she responded but without opening the door and told me that she had a lot of work to do and that I should return later that day. I was about to go when I heard another voice inside, so I threw the door open and saw this man sitting on the couch with a gun in hand and immediately I knew something was no right. He grabbed Sara and pushed the gun to her head and told me to get out. That they were going to have a really good time" when Grissom said that the police officer could see the anger in his eyes and knew this woman was not just a friend.

"And what happened next?" Grissom looked to the side to see Sara talking to another officer.

"Then I began to talk, trying to divert his attention from Sara and maybe escape or something, at one point I hoped someone would pass by and see what was going on… Anyway I got him to point the gun at me and then didn't know what to do, so I looked at Sara and saw that she had a plan. Then all of the sudden the man screams and I see that he starts to bleed and looks at Sara so I ran and fight with him over the gun. A few shots went to the ceiling but then I manage to grab it. That's when you guys came." Grissom looked again to the side and noticed that Sara was still talking to the policeman.

"Thank you Dr. Grissom. We've been searching this guy for some time now, he was a suspect in a rape case but when we went to arrest him he was nowhere to be found."

"I'm glad to hear he was found. Do you think we'll need to testify or something?" he really hoped not cause if he saw the man again he would kill him.

"I don't think so, but we'll keep you updated." He shook Grissom's hand and walked away.

In the meantime Sara was telling her side of the story to the other officer after being checked by the paramedics.

"…and then you came and found us that way." All she wanted to do was run to Grissom and never let go.

"Do you have any idea of why this man would attack you?" and she did. Sara explained to him that she was the lead CSI in his case and he had found out about it and wanted to punish her for accusing him and sending him to prison.

"Well, we are all happy you're still alive and we'll keep you updated on what will happen." With that he closed the pad and walked away.

As soon as Grissom saw that Sara was alone he walked up to her and put his arms around her. They stayed like that for a while.

"I was so scared I would never see you again…and then you knocked on my door…" she dipped her head on his shoulder and hugged him tighter.

"I'm happy I came this weekend and not the next one. I don't even want to think what could've happened if I hadn't been there." He laid a kiss on her hair "The officer told me that he doesn't think we'll need to testify but they'll need to process the house to prove he was there…you know how it is." She bobbed her head and looked up at him.

"Can you go for a walk? I don't want to stay here all the time" she released him and stood up.

"Yeah, let's go get some coffee and something to eat. All this got me hungry." He took her hand and began to walk to a nearby diner.

"It got me hungry too," she stopped in front of him and kissed him slowly but passionate "but not for food." Her eyes were shining as she looked up to him.

"I think that can be arranged." He circled her with his arms and kissed her hard. None of them seemed to remind they were still on the sidewalk as their hands began their own exploration.

"Gil…babe…we better find…a hotel room…I don't feel like…mmm…like doing it on the street…mmm yeah." That's when Grissom's head shot up and he realized they were in deed on the street.

"You are right, I just. I've just missed you too much." He took her hand "lets go find a hotel." They smiled to each other and headed in the other direction.

TBC

* * *

Sooo, what do you think?? Plz let me know :D I'll update as soon as I can! But I'll be more motivated if you review me with your opinion :P Thanks :D GSR-4EVER 3


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY about posting this chapter so late... I know there's no good excuse for it but I've been crazy with collage. This is my first year and everything is different and so crazy xD Plz forgive me. Enjoy the chapter!!**

* * *

The following morning Sara received a call from the detective that was in charge of her case and was told that she could return to her apartment and that there would be no need to testify. After closing the phone Sara turned around and saw two blue eyes staring back at her.

"That was Detective Warren, they cleared my place and we don't have to testify" she leaned down and kissed him.

"Good, now…" Grissom said as he pinned her to the bed "how about we get some breakfast and go shopping?" his lips landed on hers and his hand wandered up her torso.

"If this is your idea of breakfast, I'm in." Sara wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him in "Mmm… I knew there was a reason I loved you sooo oohh." Her words soon turned into moans as they quickened their pace.

He was kissing her collarbone and touching her breasts, they kept on moving until Grissom was sure he was about to explode so he reached down and rubbed her as fast as he could. Soon they were both seeing fireworks and screaming their love. Once their hearts calmed down Sara turned to Grissom.

"What did you mean by shopping?" she asked while she ran her hand up and down his chest.

"Well, if I remember correctly I broke down your door. That means I owe you a new one." He replied with a cute smile on his face.

Sara started to kiss his chest "Don't be silly, you don't need to buy me a new one. I'm sure the insurance will pay for it" her mouth went to his neck and all rational thought left his mind "Although I would love to get some breakfast before going home…" she had a hopeful look on her face.

"We'll only go but with one condition" Grissom dragged Sara on top of him, making his need for her pretty obvious and drawing a moan out of her "if you shower with me."

"Mmm, for you anything" she got up and walked to the bathroom leaving a horny puzzled Grissom on the bed "Aren't you coming lover boy?" a smile grazed his face and he darted in her direction. _'God, this woman drives me crazy!'_

An hour and a half later they were leaving the hotel and looking for a place with good food. It was then that Grissom's phone started to ring.

"Grissom"

"Hey Gil, how is your weekend?" _'Catherine? Oh my god, I'm going to kill her when I get back to Vegas!'_

"Catherine? Why are you calling me?" he saw a smile on Sara's face and knew she was enjoying his suffering, she would pay back all night.

"Oh just wanted to know how my good friend was spending his little vacation alone…" Suddenly Sara grabbed his hand and pushed him into an alley.

"It's very…relaxing, although I miss some of my friends. Is Brass feeding them Cath?" Listening to her was a very difficult job now as Sara began to nibble his neck and slip her hands through his hair.

"Yes Gil, he's feeding them. If you're so worried why don't you come and check them yourself?" Grissom put his hand on Sara's face to stop her.

"It's ok, I trust him Catherine. Now tell me, how the lab is." He knew she would talk for a while, so he silenced the phone so she could hear him and returned to action. After Catherine was done talking they broke apart and Grissom took off the silence "Well, thanks for the update and thank you for calling Cath. Have a nice day!" With that he closed the phone and took Sara's hand.

* * *

Time passed by really fast for their liking, it was already Sunday afternoon and Grissom's plane was leaving in an hour. Neither wanted to say goodbye, after Friday's incident they felt a stronger connection; their words of love were much deeper. Sara promised to visit him next time; she said she wanted to know how "sin city" was. Grissom, on the other hand, was a bit worried about it, of course he would love nothing more than to have his beloved Sara with him for the weekend but there was only one thing preventing him from enjoying that. Catherine. He was sure she would snoop around every time she could and that enervated him.

As they sat in the plastic chairs, holding hands, with only half an hour left before he had to aboard the plane Sara came up with a brilliant idea.

"Gil, I'm feeling kind of dizzy. Could you come with me to the bathroom?" he was putting her best 'I'm gonna get sick' face.

"Sure sweetie, come on. Does anything hurt?" Grissom has his arm around her waist and a look of concerned.

They made it to the bathroom really fast, Sara walked in first to make sure it was empty then she dragged Grissom inside and began to kiss him. "I won't see you for god knows how much time! I want our parting kiss to be private, slow and sensual. You get it?"

He had never seen her like this and although it was kind of a turn on he knew she was serious, neither of them knew how much time they would be separated so they needed to make the most out of the present. After long minutes of caresses and kisses they detached breathing heavy and with goofy smiles and their faces, just then the speakers announced that the passengers for the flight to Las Vegas had to be presenting. Her face fell and he knew there was nothing that could bring her 100-watt smile back.

Once inside the plane Grissom looked out the window, knowing Sara was still there and she wouldn't leave until he flew away. Hr took this opportunity to ponder about their relationship. _'We have been seeing each other for almost three weeks now, which means that next weekend is our one month anniversary and we'll probably won't see each other unless she decides to come. That would be a nice surprise…I probably should start searching for a present, one that shows my love for her. Maybe we should take the next step; I now know for sure she's the only one for me.'_

Little did Grissom know that Sara had already plan the perfect anniversary, one that neither of them would ever forget…

TBC

* * *

**I hope you liked it xD I love fluff and I was full of it :P Plz tell me what yo think, it's really important to me!! Have a nice day and don't forget to review!! Love you all!!**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Can't even begin to explain how sorry I am for the delay! But I won't keep you from reading any longer, enjoy!!

* * *

As the plane was landing on Las Vegas, Grissom couldn't feel more pleased with himself. During the flight, he had come up with the perfect anniversary plan. First, he would make sure Sara could take that weekend off by persuading her supervisor, as they were old friends. Then, he would look for the most romantic restaurant in the city and make a reservation in the suit of the Bellagio. Finally, he would make a stop at a friend's jewellery shop. However, his blissfulness was soon replaced by fear. In all his life, Gil Grissom had never felt this strongly about another person that wasn't related to him. This was unknown territory and the most precious things were at risk, their hearts. Were they moving too fast? The question kept resonating through Grissom's brain as he descended the plane and went to pick up his suitcase.

Walking out of the airport, he came face to face with the last person he wanted to see now, Catherine. He should have known that as a good, but meddling, investigator she would have figured out he had left town. Nevertheless, a small part of him still hoped she would respect his privacy. Eventually, with a resigned sight, Grissom made his way to Catherine.

"You know I'm all in for surprise arrivals, but it wouldn't have bothered if you called me to give you a lift." A smile was playing across her face and her eyes were twinkling with what seemed to be acquaintance.

"I'll keep it in mind for the next time, thank you Catherine." At his reply, she was left with an open mouth and wide eyes. After congratulating himself mentally, Grissom talked again "Now, are you going to take me home or not?"

That seemed to snap Catherine out of her trance "Yeah, sure. Let me just open the trunk for you luggage and then we leave." With a small laugh, he followed to place his things and then went into the car.

Throughout the ride, Grissom began to wonder if it would be a good idea to confide in Catherine his most precious secret. Sure, she stuck her nose in every gossip the lab could offer and always wanted to know about everyone's personal life, but in the moment, she could help him with the plan. Once again, as he was about to tell everything, his uncertainties returned. In his heart and mind, there was no doubt about the love he felt towards certain burnet, she was all he could think about in the loneliness of his townhouse. 

She was the rock he leaned on when a case affected him to the point of having a migraine, if something happened to one of his bugs she would be the first to know. However, these weren't the fact that had his brain on overload; the problem was in their careers. On the one side there he was, a thirty five-year-old man with a carer already shaped, bad social skills and an obsession with bugs. On the other side his beautiful Sara, so young and full of life with everything ahead. When did things get so complicated?

While Grissom battled with himself over the right decision, Catherine took the time to take a good look at him. Casting a few glances every now and then, because of the traffic, she realized how changed he was. There seemed to be more life in his eyes despite of the tragedies they saw every day, a ghost of a smile across his face for no apparent reason and he received text messages when he worked a double or triple. He was hiding something and she wanted to make him spit. The sudden change in his demeanour gave Catherine the perfect chance to make him talk.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, at which he startled, Catherine asked, "Gil, are you ok?"

He was about answer 'fine' but something in her voice made him crack and he began to tell her everything. How he had met Sara, his feelings for her, the way she was, where she worked, all that was bottled up inside came out with more ease that he could ever imagine. When his ranting ended, Grissom sighted "So, what do you think?" just as Catherine was about to reply they arrived at his house.

"I think…we should go inside and talk about this more properly." Despite her shock at Grissom's outburst, she wanted to know more and be able to help her friend.

On opening the door Grissom turned to her "I'll start some coffee, make your self comfortable." He disappeared through the kitchen door and set off to the task. Whilst waiting for the coffee to finish, Grissom returned to his pondering about the relationship. Breaking it off was definitely not an option, not only would he be miserable for the rest of his life but so would Sara. The type of connection they had was special and unique; many people look their whole life for their soul mate but few of them found them. They were one of the few.

Grissom returned to the living room to find Catherine snooping around and looking at a portrait. "It was taken when I was giving the lecture." Catherine started almost letting the picture fall. He walked up to her and handed her the cup of coffee before reaching for the photo "We were having dinner at a restaurant and a photographer was taking pictures of all the couples there."

"You look happy and she's really beautiful. How old is she Gil?" he repositioned the picture and turned to look out the window. He knew the question would come, but he still dread to answer it.

"She's twenty." He could see Catherine opening her mouth to talk, so he lifted his hand to shut her "A very mature twenty. She's working at the San Francisco Crime Lab and majoring in physics." Grissom saw her blink a few times before regaining her speech.

"Wow that is impressive. I don't know what tell you Gil, you seem to be smitten with her" Catherine walked over to the couch "and that could be a good or bad thing. I just want to make sure you don't get her in this."

"I am thankful for your concern Cath, but I don't think that will happen any time soon. When I'm with her it's like" he took a sit next to her "I'm not myself, I can get lost in her eyes and all worries go away. She's the person I lean on when I'm going through rough times and I'm that to her too." he finished with a smile and gleam in his eyes.

"Then, what has you so worry? Did anything happen between you two this weekend?" Now she was disquiet, at the airport Grissom seemed to be stressed out about something and now he was blissfully talking about his beloved.

"Well, something did happen over the weekend but thankfully we are both ok." At that, Grissom narrated the incident with the psycho that tried to kill him and Sara, to which Catherine had even more questions. After the enquiry was over, he returned to the main subject "Anyway, that's not what has me uneasy… this weekend is our one month anniversary and…" he was fidgeting with his hands, how was he going to ask this? Nevertheless, Catherine, who seemed to have deciphered his mumbling, saved him.

"And you want to give her a surprise. I didn't know you had a romantic side Gil!" he shrugged at her comment "Ok then, you came to the right person. I just have the perfect idea…" As Catherine kept ranting about different restaurant, Grissom put his head on his hands. How did I get into this?

TBC

* * *

So? The anniversary is gonna be full of surprises, so stay tune! But for that to happen you need to leave me a review telling me what you think! Have a nice day!!


	12. Chapter 12

Three hours after arriving to his house, Grissom was lying down on the couch for a much-needed rest when his phone began to ring. With an angry groan, and ready to kill the person disturbing his peace, he picked it up.

"Grissom" he yelled into the phone, not caring if he was rude.

"Well, hello to you too." Sara! Oh shit, he had forgotten to call her. It couldn't be that late now, could it? Checking the living room clock Grissom was shocked to see that he had less than two hours before he had to go work. The chat with Catherine had carried on longer than he would've liked, eventually ending with him falling asleep. Aware that the person on the other side of the line was upset, Grissom switched to damage control state. However, Sara beat him "You could've called, you know? I have been worried sick about you, thinking that your plane might have crashed or that you were involved in a car accident. And here I was, thousands of miles away with nothing I could do to help. Do you know how helpless I felt?"

Sara stopped to catch her breath and Grissom took it as his chance to talk "I'm sorry, I really am honey. It wasn't my intention to make you worry it's just… Catherine came here and began to tell me all about the lab, what had been happening, and at one point, I apparently feel asleep. I swear I would never make you feel like that on purpose." He had no idea she would so bad for missing a call. Guilt built up inside him, but at the same time, a sense of relief made its way as Grissom grasped that her feelings for him were as strong as his or even more. "Am I forgiven?"

Sara was sure that he was making his puppy eyes through the phone, even if she couldn't see, and it melted her heart "Of course you are forgiven silly! But don't you ever do something like that to me again Gilbert Grissom." As if she were there, he nodded his head and made a positive noise "Good, now tell me how your flight was…" the conversation went on for an hour until Grissom had to end it, much to his disappointment, to get ready for work.

When Grissom arrived at the lab, he was surprised that almost none of his co-workers asked him about the weekend. He had assumed Catherine would spread the word about him having a significant other in San Francisco, however all he received was a 'Did you have a good rest?' by Brass. Apparently, everyone though he spent his days cuddling with his bugs.

The night passed too slowly for his liking, as all Grissom had to work on was a B&E, which he solved in mere hours. Deciding to put forward some anniversary planning, Grissom got hold of Sara's supervisor and asked for a little favour.

"Anything for you Gil, after all you've helped with over the year." The voice on the other side of the line said.

"I am very thankful Jack. What I would like is for you lend me CSI Sidle, for two days this weekend." And a lifetime ahead, he thought. After a few seconds of silence, Grissom began to get worried that he would say no "If it's possible, of course."

It seemed that Jack had been in deep thought, as he startled a bit before answering, "I'm sorry, I was just trying to figure why such a great Crime Lab would need my CSI's assistance." Inwardly Grissom thanked the man for giving him the splendid idea. He rattled about the lab going on a trip to the body farm and that it would be a good experience for Sara, since she one of his star students on the seminar.

Seemingly convinced by this excuse, Jack granted Sara the days off and assured Grissom she would be informed about said educational excursion. However, Grissom opposed to the idea, stating that 'Knowing the destination would take the thrill out'. Instead, he suggested telling her that it was a bug-related case.

Hanging up the phone, Grissom looked up to find Brass leaning against the doorframe and a smug smile on his face "A bug-related case uh? I didn't know we had one of those this weekend." BUSTED! His mouth opened and closed like a fish in the see "So Gil, since when can you predict crimes? That would help the business so much you know, finishing the cases faster…"

"Ok, stop." Grissom motioned for Brass to enter and close the door. "There is no bug related case or trip to the body farm, I made it up." Looking down at his desk, he pretended to organize some files as he searched the words to explain the situation.

Brass studied Grissom closely suddenly everything made sense. "So, what's her name? Come on don't give me that look, you've been different since that seminar in San Francisco and now you are asking them for a CSI? You know you can trust me Gil, so tell."

He knew there was no way out and honestly, he trusted more in Brass then Catherine on this matter. Therefore, he told the same story he did to Catherine including the plan for the anniversary. The look on his face was priceless and if Grissom had a camera, he would take a picture and send it to Sara. She never left his mind; he always saw or did something that reminded him of her. Lost in thought, he was startled by Brass's voice "Well, I have to say I'm really happy for you Gil. She sounds perfect and it looks like you really love each other." Getting up he walked to the door, but turned before leaving "Just try not to screw it up."

Working a double messed with the anniversary arrangements. Just as he was leaving the lab in the morning, Grissom was called by Brass to work on a scene. When he asked if no one else could go, his reply was 'The undersheriff asked for you'. On his way to the location, he kept cursing the undersheriff and the people who committed this crime and after taking a glance at the place, it only got worse.

Arriving at the lab for the end of his second shift, Grissom dropped the evidence and headed, for a much needed rest and shower, to his house. When he entered the residence, the first thing he noticed was the flashing red light of his answering machine and his brain screaming Sara. He strolled to it and pressed the play button, shortly Sara's beautiful voice crammed the room "Hi Gil, I see you're not here. Well, probably you are but in the shower, sleeping, or maybe you are working a case." He could hear in a low voice as she cursed for mumbling "Anyway, I was calling because my boss told me about this bug-related case you need me for and it made me think, why haven't you ever told me that you are a psychic?..." He could listen to her for hours and still not get tired "So, I look forward for your explanation, though I have a pretty good idea myself. Love you."

Grissom smiled at the sentiment and looked down at his wristwatch, nine am; she must be home from work now. After five unsuccessful attempts at calling her to the apartment, he gave up and decided to send her an email so as not to disrupt her work. Sitting down in front of the screen, he thought of a very Grissom-like way to let her now about the upcoming date.

Dear Sara,

I'm sorry for not being here when you call; just as I was leaving the lab I was asked to work a new case, I'm sure you understand. I tried calling you today to give an explanation, as you asked, but I presumed you were at work and didn't want to interrupt. Seeing that your notion of what I intend might be wise, I don't think there's much clarification needed.

In Sonnet 18 Shakespeare said:

_So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,_

_So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._

I expect to see you this Saturday to celebrate our one month of love, together.

Love,

Gil

Clicking the window shut, Sara leaned back on the chair and closed her eyes. His words run through her mind as a smile formed on her face and the gripped the little stick tighter.

TBC

* * *

I left you a little surprise a t the ending xD Let me know what you think by reviewing ;D Have a nice day! I love you guys.

A/N: I don't own shakespeare.


	13. Chapter 13

As always, when you cannot wait for something to happen, time passes incredibly slowly and that is what was happening to Sara. Since the night before, when she read Grissom's mail, Sara could not wait for the following three days to go by fast and be in the arms of her beloved. But luckily, work was keeping her rather busy with a new serial killer in town, whose victims of choice turned out to be toddlers.

"It's just too stressing, you know? Every time I walk in one of those rooms and see their little bodies lying on the bed." Still, the thought made her shudder. "What kind of monster could do that to an innocent child? I can't even imagine what the family must be feeling…" Nevertheless, she did, every time they got a call her hand would go straight to her belly, as if protecting her own unborn child. The mere thought of something happening to her baby sent tears to her eyes.

"'I love mankind, its people I can't stand.'" Thinking she did not know the person he was quoting, Grissom decided to save her "Linus, Charlie Brown. I know what you mean; whenever we have cases that involve kids, it unnerves me. It just comes to show you how screwed up society is."

They talked some more about work and how their weeks had gone, until Sara could not stand it any longer "So, what are we doing tomorrow? Romantic dinner under the candle lights, a walk down the beach and hot frenzy sex on a king size bed?" her laughter echoed through the phone as Grissom tried to keep images of her last proposition out of his head.

"As much as I love your first and last suggestions, I think it would be a little hard for us to go to the beach in the desert. Plus, I'm not supposed to tell you the plan, it's meant to surprise you." the thought of Grissom planning something romantic for their anniversary made her heart flutter. They had been together for only one month, but already these strong feelings were making their way to their hearts and for a man of science like Grissom, this was hard to rationalize.

"Well, I better get going; I have to finish my last case's report before going home to pack." His thoughts were interrupted by Sara's excited voice. "Sure you don't want to tell me anything about your plan?" Suddenly her voice dropped to a lower, huskier tone and Grissom had to fight the wave of desire that came upon him.

"Ok, I'll give you a little clue. Bring a dress." Sara huffed on the phone and tried to remember when had been the last time she had bought a dress. "Well, I better leave you to your report; I wouldn't want you to miss the plane. What time do you leave anyway?" he was determined to pick her up from the airport and spend as much time with her as he could before preparing for their date.

"Mmm… around ten pm I wanted to close my current case before leaving; you know how I hate unfinished business."

"Oh, I certainly do Miss Sidle." Grissom loved it when she turned playful and they would spend hours sending induces to one another, but he knew that it was important for her to finish work and so they said their goodbyes with a final 'I love you.'

*************************************

It was three am sharp when Gil Grissom walked through the doors of McCarran airport. According to his calculations, the plane should have been landing at that moment, which would mean that the passengers were to descend the plane fifteen minutes later and he could meet Sara in the luggage section twenty minutes past three. However, none of that actually happened. After realizing that there was no incoming plane on the tracks, Grissom began to inquire and was told that the flight had an hour of delay.

In the meantime, on the plane, Sara was fidgeting and eating peanuts none stops, trying to come up with the best way to tell Grissom about the baby. _'Gil, you know how every month the woman's body gets ready to…' Nah, that's too medical_. With a shake of her head, Sara tried again. _'So, Gil, do you remember that one night we spent in my apartment before you left? And do you remember how we didn't use any protection?'_ Giving up for the moment, Sara leaned back on her seat and closed her eyes. _Ah, whom am I kidding? He's going to freak out just like I did when the stick turned blue. I know I'm twenty and have a career ahead, but things never felt so right and I'm sure he's the only one for me._

After three large coffees and one blueberry muffin, Grissom stood up from his seat to see the plane he had been forever waiting finally touch Las Vegas ground. Heart thumping and a big smile on his face, Grissom rushed to its departure gates and excitedly waited for the love of his life to walk through them. And that she did. With her 100-watt trademark smile, Sara walked down the aisle right into Grissom's arms for a much-needed hug.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." he whispered softly in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"I missed you too, so much!" she held onto him tighter as her tears threatened to drop._ Damn hormones, he knows I'm not this way and he's going to suspect something is wrong._

Feeling a little moisture on his shoulder, Grissom pulled back to look at Sara's face "Honey, why are you crying? Are you feeling sick?" Panic started to set on him as his mind went through all the possible things that could have happened to Sara without him by her side.

Placing her hands on either side of his face to calm him down, Sara looked into his eyes "I'm fine Gil, really. I just missed you more than I thought." He hesitantly accepted her excuse and pecked her on the lips. As he went to lift her bags, her voice stopped him "I have to use the bathroom before be leave, can you wait here for a second?" and with that she was gone.

Twenty minutes later Sara emerged from the bathroom area looking preoccupied and dizzy. She knew she would not be able to hide her current state for the whole day; the trips to the bathroom were getting more frequent and in just a few hours, she would have to take her prenatal pills. It seemed that Grissom was going to get his anniversary present sooner than planned. Making her way through crowd, she approached Grissom who seemed to be on the phone with Catherine "Yes Catherine, she arrived safely… Yes Catherine, we are heading to my house… We'll see about that, goodbye Cath." He flipped it shut and turned to find an amused Sara behind him.

"Catherine getting on your nerves again?" his reply was a quirky smile as he took her hand and led her to the car. Once inside and away from the rest of the world, Sara gathered her courage and gently took Grissom's hand to gain his attention "You know, I was thinking about your last night in San Francisco after the lecture…"

Suddenly, visions of their lovemaking and dinner in bed flooded Grissom's mind, making a naughty smile for on his face "Oh yeah, believe me, I'll never forget that night or any other night with you for that matter. I love you Sara." Leaning over the console, their lips touch in a slow passionate kiss that said more about their feelings then a million words.

Pulling apart slowly, with eyes still closed, Sara took the final plunged "I'm pregnant."

TBC

* * *

I'm so sorry for the delay with this chater, you didn't deserve it and I have no excuse! Ideas just wouldn't come and I didn't want to give you a shitty chapter. I left you with a little cliffhanger there, what do you think he will say? Leave your opinions on a REVIEW :D you know I love those, they make my day!


End file.
